Ojalá dijeras: Sí
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Si los sueños pudieran hacerse realidad, hace mucho tiempo que Fubuki sempai se hubiera enamorado profundamente de Yukimura. ¿Podría ser de ese modo? ¿Podrías amar a Yukimura, y olvidar completamente a alguien tan importante para ti, como lo fue Gouenji?
1. Sueños

**I**

**Profunda admiración por Fubuki**

Encontré finalmente la dicha, lo tengo todo ahora.

Ese estado de perfecta armonía, al fin se ha revelado y me ha completado. Mi alma ha hablado, y me ha hecho sentir un poderoso torrente de sensaciones; que jamás habían existido para mi. Ha surgido un deseo secreto que he cuidado amorosamente y he convertido en una prioridad absoluta para mi propia existencia.

Una vez conocí a alguien, y repentinamente pude darme cuenta que no volvería a sentir lo mismo; imaginé que todo sería diferente y que mi propio inconsciente se volvería dócil y libre, ante él. Aquellos pensamientos, inicialmente llenos de aprecio y gratitud, comenzaron a volverse puramente más grandes que yo, y desee fervientemente entender el porqué comenzaba a desear estar tan cerca de él.

He soñado tantas veces que llego a perderlo. Al comienzo no entendí porqué; en aquellas visiones mentales, siempre terminaba llorando por haberme alejado de él, sin razón. Y al despertar, echaba a llorar amargamente; dándome cuenta que aquel sueño no era sino una pesadilla, y que realmente me dolía imaginar que los sueños pudieron haber sido ciertos, y realmente ahora yo estaba lejos de él.

Entiendo que hasta ahora, no he sido lo suficientemente claro, y para mi fortuna (y la de él), puedo vivir perfectamente con eso. No es algo que deba decir abiertamente, soy un ser humano cuando estoy con él; normalmente soy bastante frío y hasta grosero con la gente a mi alrededor. No soy realmente un mentiroso, él sabe muchas cosas de mi y puede deducir muchas otras que ni siquiera tengo que decirle.

Quizá por eso es que lo aprecio tanto, y me encanta su compañía, entre tantas cosas que realmente admiro de él; se encuentran ahora sus cualidades interiores, más allá de que en un comienzo fueron sus habilidades como delantero y defensa, y de entrenador de mi propio equipo.

Sí, ese es el problema que enfrento, el único que enfrento: Estoy enamorado de mi entrenador.

Un sujeto diez años mayor que yo, con antiguos problemas de personalidad; y con bastante tiempo libre como para abandonar Hakuren nuevamente y volver a Italia; donde juega fútbol profesionalmente. Todas aquellas cosas son tan diferentes y ajenas a mi, quien sinceramente creo a veces, que suelo darme demasiada importancia para él; quien no soy precisamente _algo_, como para interponerse en ellas, en una vida completamente ajena a la mía.

Fubuki es un sujeto maravilloso. Durante el año que lo he conocido y tratado, puedo asegurar que es quizá la persona que más me motiva a ir a la escuela y a seguir jugando soccer. Si lo que estoy por decir es algo exagerado o deplorable, sinceramente no me importa: Creo que si Fubuki no estuviera en Hakuren, muy probablemente yo no tendría algo importante ahí. Nada tendría sentido para mi, sería todo tan igual, tan simple y sin sabor. ¡Pero afortunadamente existe y puedo jactarme soberbiamente de que es mi amigo!

Porque resulta lógico que solamente podamos ser eso, recordar mi edad no me aflige _tanto_, como recordar que estoy enamorado de un sujeto, y que muy probablemente él tenga alguna mujer en Italia o en algún otro lugar. Y de no ser así, de que hipotéticamente (y poco probable) no guste de las mujeres, bueno, yo sigo siendo un niño, y su alumno.

Jamás le pregunté directamente si tenía alguna novia, recuerdo que algunas veces sacó el tema durante nuestras clases teóricas, y siempre solía referirse a una desconocida como: _"Una persona especial, que conocí hace muchos años, me ayudó a superar mi problema. Somos muy buenos amigos, aunque tengo que admitir que extraño su compañía en ocasiones; no nos vemos como antes, y probablemente ahora esté con alguien más. Cosa que me alegra, después de todo, nuestros asuntos eran muy aparte."_

¿Y a qué asuntos se refería, y por qué ahora esa persona estaba con alguien más? Escuchar todo eso (cuando él aún parecía no tener gran peso en mi interior) fue bastante impresionante, sinceramente no esperaba que tuviera pareja (si es que de todos modos la tenía en ese momento), mucho menos imaginaba que algo así tan grande había ocurrido con él y con alguien más.

El resto de las veces que sacó el tema a la luz, normalmente era sobre cuántas veces aquella persona lo apoyaba y lo feliz que fue en esos días. Supongo entonces que se casó y abandonó a Fubuki; o fue al revés y por eso prefirió casarse, porque él se alejó.

De cualquier modo, sigo siendo feliz.

He estado viendo a Fubuki demasiado feliz, incluso demasiado feliz de verme. No es que me detestara (más allá de mis berrinches, cuando no puedo conseguir el tiro a la velocidad y con la hissatsu que él me pide), pero especialmente en este tiempo, lo he notado demasiado feliz. Quizá estoy exagerando, pero cuando lo veo, me sonríe más ampliamente y parece encantado de estar conmigo.

Durante el mes y medio que dejé de tener esos terribles sueños (entre alguno que otro donde él estaba únicamente entrenando conmigo, y éramos muy felices riendo todo el tiempo) esta noche tuve uno tan glorioso; que cuando desperté, sinceramente eché a reír y no podía creerlo: Estaba conmigo, había aceptado salir a dar la vuelta; soñé que finalmente lo invitaba a algún lugar, y aunque al comienzo él parecía negarse, le recalqué _mi amistad_ (juro que eso sentía en aquel sueño) y que sería divertido si salíamos juntos.

Fubuki aceptaba y tras pasar grandes cosas juntos, al final del sueño, cuando parecí comenzar a abandonar el terreno de la _realidad_ inconsciente y comenzaba a escuchar el exterior siempre real: Él agachaba la cabeza y besaba dulcemente mis labios.

Aquella imagen exterior, tan nítida en mi mente, fue la causante verdadera y definitiva de que despertara. Y al hacerlo, sonreí como un completo loco, suspiré tremendamente y comencé a reír enloquecido.

No he visto a Fubuki, las _breves_ vacaciones terminarán la próxima semana, y finalmente volveremos a tener práctica con el equipo de la secundaria. Me muero realmente por verlo, y recordar torpemente que estuve soñando con él, y fue precisamente muy gratificante para mi.


	2. Idealización

**2**

**Pensamientos equivocados**

Cuando Yukimura volvió a la escuela, lo primero que hizo (además de saber los resultados de sus exámenes finales, y conocer el nuevo grupo al que había sido asignado) fue buscar a Fubuki, y recibirlo con una gran sonrisa.

No le había ido nada mal con sus notas, y estaba profundamente alegre de saber que continuaría con sus mismos compañeros del curso anterior. Aquel año parecía especialmente prometedor en cuanto a las materias de su interés y sería aún más prometedor si lograban derrotar finalmente a Raimon, en el Holy Road de este año.

Yukimura tenía muchas ambiciones, y entre ellas, estaba la de hacer más fuerte su amistad con Fubuki. No estaba precisamente muy alegre, pero había muchas cosas de por medio, y él tristemente no podía cambiarlas. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era convertirse en su amigo, y en uno tan bueno; que Fubuki siempre lo tendría en cuenta todo el tiempo, y pensaría en él con profundo gusto y cariño.

Velozmente examinó su horario de clases y organizó las materias extracurriculares, para que pudiera tener los días justos (y todo el tiempo del mundo) para entrenar soccer sin ningún problema. Normalmente Fubuki se adaptaba a un horario que los mismos muchachos asignaban, y aquella ocasión no sería la excepción. Aunque la diferencia era, que pensaba adaptarse a un único método.

Mientras Yukimura miraba la pizarra con los horarios, y escribía y rayaba sobre su propia libreta; Fubuki apareció a su lado y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Veo que estás muy emocionado de volver a clases. —Dijo, soltando una risa encantadora. Yukimura volteó a su diestra y sonrió muy contento.

—Fubuki, qué gusto volver a verte. —Dijo emocionado, dejando por completo su actividad, e incorporándose debidamente, frente a frente con su entrenador. Éste le acarició la cabeza y volvió a reír.

—Dos meses sin clases, y ya me estabas extrañando, muchacho. —Dijo Fubuki. —No eres el único, yo también los extrañé mucho, tu equipo seguramente está ansioso de volver a la cancha.

—¡A que este año finalmente le ganamos al Raimon! —Gritó el muchacho, completamente emocionado. —Yo confío en que nos vas a ayudar mucho, siempre los has hecho.

—Agradezco mucho la confianza. —Añadió Fubuki, sonriendo sutilmente, y dejando el cabello de Yukimura. —Claro que el trabajo finalmente es logrado por ustedes.

"—A propósito. —Continuó. —¿Ese es tu horario definitivo? —Y miró a la pizarra.

—Eso creo. —Habló Yukimura, arqueando la ceja y mirando también a la hoja de papel. —¿Por qué? ¿Nos lo piensan cambiar?

—No, nada de eso. Ya me hubieran dicho algo al respecto. —Dijo Fubuki, metiéndose ambas manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Él y Yukimura volvieron a mirarse. —Aunque no lo creas, a mi también me dicen si habrá algún cambio. Yo también soy importante. —Y le guiñó el ojo.

Yukimura soltó una risita, al igual que Fubuki.

—Eres importante para mi y para el equipo, claro está. —Dijo el muchacho. —¿Qué mejor que eso, no crees?

Fubuki sonrió sutilmente y entrecerró los ojos. Éstos brillaron de tal forma, tan nueva y desconocida, que Yukimura sintió cimbrar poderosamente su interior.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso. —Dijo Fubuki, con la misma sutileza con la cual había sonreído. —Bueno, cuando termines de acomodar tus cosas, entonces háblame.

Volvió a acariciarle la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse. Yukimura se encogió de hombros, sonriente por aquel cariño.

—Me voy a basar en tu horario, para organizar el mío. —Le escuchó decir a Fubuki, y velozmente sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Entendido! —Respondió el muchacho, completamente ansioso. —¡Te veo después!

Fubuki arqueó el brazo derecho y se despidió levemente con la mano, acto seguido volvió a meterlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y desapareció de la vista de Yukimura, tras unos instantes.

Yukimura volvió a su actividad anterior, ahora muy entusiasmado, y siguió haciendo correcciones y marcando los posibles días y horas en los cuales vería a Fubuki. Aquello quería decir obviamente, que no le interesaban los demás, si Yukimura estaba libre; ese día y a esa hora entrenarían.

Al menos así lo veía Yukimura, quien estaba conteniendo la risa mientras escribía, y sentía las mejillas arder a causa de la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

Yukimura pasó el resto de la mañana entre corregir incesantemente su horario, charlar con sus amigos del equipo y de su grupo, desayunar copiosamente y fingir que tenía clases (debido a la inexactitud de las materias y las horas asignadas). Lo único relevante para él, además de haber visto a Fubuki antes que nadie, fue el interesante suceso de no encontrarlo en la cafetería durante la hora del almuerzo.

Normalmente se reúne todo el mundo a probar bocado o a realizar alguna actividad recreativa, y el clima no era precisamente el idóneo como para hacer deporte. Yukimura miraba a todos lados, intentando adivinar porqué puerta entraría Fubuki, o en qué lugar podría estar sentado. Partía el pan delicadamente, sin dejar de entornar la vista a todas las direcciones que le fueran posibles; mientras, sus compañeros y amigos reían y charlaban como completos brutos a su lado.

—¿A quién estás buscando? —Preguntó un sujeto, y tomó suavemente el hombro derecho de Yukimura. Éste se despabiló de pronto y sintió la cálida palma de una mano amplia.

—¡Fubuki kantoku! ¡Qué sorpresa! —Gritaron los compañeros de mesa de Yukimura.

—¡Hace rato que no nos vemos, ¡¿Cómo ha estado?!

—¡Ya estamos ansiosos de hacer otra hissatsu! ¡A que este año finalmente derrotamos al Raimon!

—Me alegra mucho ese entusiasmo, no esperaba menos de todos ustedes. —Echó a reír el entrenador, encantado de ver uno por uno las ansiosas y alegres caras de sus jugadores. —No tengo idea si Yukimura les habló sobre el horario, esa fue la única conversación que hemos tenido.

Pronto todo el mundo echó una mirada de asombro al delantero, y arquearon fuertemente la ceja.

—¿No es así, Yukimura? —Preguntó Fubuki, con una sonrisa, agachando levemente la cabeza, y mirando la frente del muchacho.

—Sí, así fue, entrenador. —Respondió Yukimura, tragando saliva y poniéndose rojo por completo. —Lamento mucho no haberles dicho que había visto a Fubuki kantoku, —Comenzó a decir, esta vez mirando a sus congéneres. —Lo olvidé por completo, entre tantas cosas que hacer este día.

—No importa Yukimura, lo podemos entender. —Respondió uno de ellos, despreocupado. El resto pareció asentir con la cabeza.

—No nos han tratado muy bien en este día, con tantos huecos para perder el tiempo y alguna que otra lamentable presentación en clase.

—Sucede, eso es todo.

Yukimura sonrió de lado, aún enrojecido, y pronto sintió que el sudor le escurría la espalda.

—Cuando Hyouga-san me entregue su horario definitivo, búsquenme y entonces me encargaré de todos ustedes. —Dijo Fubuki. —Es ese el término al que habíamos llegado.

—Sí, así fue. —Asintió Yukimura, ahora profundamente apenado.

—Pero no se preocupen, si por alguna razón perdemos este día; ya me encargaré de compensárselos bastante bien. —Acto seguido les guiñó el ojo, palmeó fuertemente el hombro de Yukimura y se retiró a una dirección desconocida; que Yukimura no se atrevió a querer saber: Estaba completamente muerto de vergüenza. En tanto, sus compañeros correspondieron emocionados a las palabras de su entrenador, y tan pronto se terminaron las endorfinas; miraron a Yukimura con bastante inquietud.

—Aquello hubiera sido más sencillo, si nos lo hubieras dicho desde el comienzo; fácilmente pudimos organizar el horario entre todos y entregárselo desde ahora. —Habló Shirosaki, el capitán del equipo.

—Lamento mucho aquello. —Dijo Yukimura, aún apenado. —Pero ni para que hablarles del asunto, de cualquier modo si no lo hubiera olvidado; no le veo sentido andarlo divulgando cuando ni siquiera tenemos un horario definitivo.

Aquella oratoria, repentinamente bien calculada, fue naturalmente convincente y sus compañeros aceptaron gustosos el anzuelo. Pronto olvidaron el asunto y continuaron charlando y tragando con ahínco.

Yukimura pronto volvió a sus pensamientos, y sintió una profunda decepción de sí mismo, al haber mal interpretado por completo las palabras de su entrenador.

—Me voy a basar en tu horario. —Repitió cuando terminó de almorzar, mientras paseaba por el borde de la cancha. —Claro, imaginaba que mi horario estaría listo junto con el de mis compañeros, a eso se refería.

La pequeña desilusión que tenía, lo llevó a sentarse en el borde de una mesa de campo, pronto miró desde arriba la cancha cubierta de leve nieve; y continuó reprochándose a sí mismo aquella tonta ilusión. Si quería ser el mejor amigo de Fubuki, habría de aprender a separar definitivamente sus sentimientos; y habría de concentrarse fuertemente en su amistad.

Aquella que quería decir: No olvides nada de lo que te dije, por favor, no me decepciones.

El constante sentimiento de decepción, era terrible en Yukimura. Éste comenzó a imaginar que había decepcionado a Fubuki, y se reprochó amargamente haber olvidado ese detalle.

—¡Seguramente creerá que lo hice a propósito, que me creo muy importante sobre el resto, porque nos hablamos muy bien! ¡Muy probablemente no volverá a decirme nada! —Se dijo tristemente, mientras comenzaba a sudar nuevamente y se aferraba la cara con bastante desesperación. —¡Lo he olvidado y ahora considerará hablarle a otro! ¡Me hará a un lado, me olvidará! ¡He perdido todos los puntos que ya había ganado! Torpe, torpe Yukimura.

Decidió terminar muy a tiempo con su tortura auto inducida, ya faltaba poco para volver adentro; y aunque su siguiente hora no estaba muy segura de convertirse en una clase formal; sabía que debía volver a dentro para evitarse futuros problemas.

Descendió de un salto de la mesa de campo, y echó a andar de regreso. Mirando repentinamente hacia abajo, se topó con unas leves huellas de zapato que le resultaban especialmente familiares. Y su curiosidad era mucha como para pasarlas por alto: Velozmente dirigió una mirada hacia el interior de la escuela y nuevamente volvió la vista hacia el sendero casi cubierto por la nieve.

Echó a correr silenciosamente, siguiendo el rastro cada vez más débil, y pronto distinguió entre los árboles, la esperada figura de su entrenador. Un poco asombrado, decidió acercarse hasta él, sin embargo se detuvo muy a tiempo, y mejor se ocultó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando demasiado entrometido, y revelarse ante Fubuki podría ser contraproducente; después de todo, eran asuntos del entrenador y no de uno de sus alumnos. Yukimura lanzó un suspiro silencioso y pronto miró nuevamente hacia Fubuki.

Éste se encontraba jugando con un balón, meneaba el pie izquierdo y mantenía la esfera rebotando incesantemente; lo hacía ver tan fácil, que Yukimura deseó salir de su escondite y retar a su entrenador. Aquella idea se dibujaba tan divertida y agradable en su mente, que estuvo a punto de salir y arrebatarle el balón. Sin embargo, se detuvo una vez que escuchó el porqué Fubuki se encontraba ahí.

Pronto el juego con el balón se detuvo, Fubuki apoyó el pie sobre éste y miró al frente, intentando distinguir finalmente al huésped que estaría acompañándolo bastante tiempo. A partir de ahora, Yukimura abrió muy grande los ojos y casi sintió que había dejado de respirar.

Para su sorpresa, el que fuera seitei había aparecido por el camino principal y ahora finalmente descendía hasta donde se encontraba su anfitrión. Fubuki sonrió de oreja a oreja una vez que distinguió a Gouenji, y no pudo evitar reír.

—Estuve a punto de creer que no vendrías a verme. —Habló riéndose, mientras Gouenji se acercaba hasta él, con una sonrisa sutil y encantadora como tanto solía mantener cuando se encontraba con el otro. —¿Te resultó difícil encontrar el camino, con esta nieve?

—Me has dicho que ha habido peores. —Respondió Gouenji, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de Fubuki. —No fue nada difícil llegar hasta aquí, pero hace demasiado frío para mi gusto.

Fubuki se cruzó de brazos, y mantuvo una sonrisa de medio lado, mostrando los dientes: —Es natural, eres un sujeto que gusta del calor, cosa que hasta la fecha sigue sin ser de mi completo agrado.

Gouenji bajó la mirada y sonrió encantado: —¿Qué tanto hacías? —Preguntó mirando el balón. —¿Matabas el tiempo, o normalmente te diviertes así cuando no estás entrenando a tus niños?

—Ambas cosas son ciertas, tengo que decirlo. —Habló Fubuki. —Pero no es por esto que vienes a pasar tiempo de caridad conmigo. ¿Verdad? —Acto seguido entrecerró los ojos y besó la mejilla derecha de Gouenji. Éste sonrió de oreja a oreja con el gesto de Fubuki.

—No deberías hacer eso. —Añadió Gouenji, mirando con ojos especialmente brillantes al anfitrión. —Habíamos quedado en algo. —Y rió levemente.

—Ahora hablas en general. —Dijo Fubuki, muy sonriente, manteniendo el semblante interesante. —Yo lo respeto todo, pero algo como lo sucedido, definitivamente no puede volverse tan frívolo repentinamente.

Gouenji echó a reír copiosamente, y pareció darle la razón a Fubuki.

—Fue un saludo. —Continuó Fubuki. —Un simple saludo, fui cortés, esa es mi costumbre.

—¿Saludas así a todos tus amigos? —Cuestionó Gouenji, acercándose hasta el rostro de Fubuki, y tocando levemente su nariz con la suya propia.

—Tú no eras precisamente mi amigo. —Respondió Fubuki, y sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando los dientes.

—Bien dicho. —Terminó Gouenji, e inclinó levemente el rostro, para besar suavemente los labios de Fubuki. Éste por supuesto sonrió y recibió gustoso los labios de Gouenji.

Aquel gesto no duró gran cosa, un par de segundos o quizá el doble. Pero bastó para que el pequeño entrometido, terminara de ver destruidas todas sus ilusiones con Fubuki. Ya todo era demasiado terrible desde que Fubuki había dejado el balón y había distinguido a un extraño que se acercaba, y era especialmente abominable, desde que había reconocido al viejo seitei y desde que Fubuki lo había besado dulcemente. Su saludo, y aquella conversación comprometedora tras aquel gesto; aumentaron el horror en Yukimura, quien terminó de morir; una vez que los miró besarse dulcemente.

Ambos muchachos se apartaron finalmente y riendo levemente, miraron de pronto hacia el suelo. Fubuki pateó el balón con el cual había fantaseado levemente Yukimura, y echó a jugar con Gouenji.


End file.
